Meat
by Alexjh
Summary: Zoro and Luffy have made cooking together a weekly thing on the thousand sunny (it used to be daily but Sanji said no more wasting their food) but this time the cookies will probably get burnt seeing as the chefs are busy doing... Important things... One-shot! I may add different chapters that are unrelated though.


**Hey Alex here and I just wanted to say that 1. This is my first time writing a lemon and 2. I was rushing okay! My friends and I were in music class doing nothing and they all knew that I was a good writer (by their standards anyway) so they set me a challenge; write a yaoi lemon in half an hour and let me tell you I had to squeeze in every last second, in the end they were happy but as if reading it to one of my best guy friends wasn't enough they made me post it** **\- -**

"Luffy be careful with it!"

"I'm sorry Zoro, I'm not used to this type of thing."

"Don't worry about it, I'll teach you."

"O-okay I trust you Zoro."

"No Luffy you're doing it wrong you not supposed to put that in yet!"

"I'm sorry I get nervous when I try and bake sweets."

"Yeah well I'm trying to teach you but it's not going so well with you messing everything up."

"Shishishishi well maybe if Zoro had given me better instructions the last batch of sweets wouldn't of turned out so bad!"

"Luffy,"Zoro sighs." Maybe if you hadn't put is mounds of sugar while I wasn't looking it would have tasted better."

"Well it's not my fault that I like sugary things, but do you know what I like even more?!" The energetic boy looks to his cooking buddy with a great smile on his face.

"Meat?" Zoro could guess what Luffy was going to say even without him having to say it.

Luffy nods, yelling,"Meat!"

"Wow, how did I know?"

"I don't know! Zoro must be psychic or something!" Then an idea hit Zoro, stepping over to the smaller boy.

"Hey Luffy, I have something to give you." A small menacing smile building up on the green haired mans face.

As usual Luffy is oblivious to Zoro's dirty thoughts and replies with,"What is it Zoro? Is it meat?!"

"In a way."

"Oooooh, yay I love meat-" Luffy's voice hitches in his throat as Zoro's grip tightens on his crotch.

"Z-Zoro!" He moans, gripping the bench to steady himself.

Zoro growls at the raven haired boy's reaction and took Luffy not complaining as his queue to continue his exploration.

Zoro moves closer and puts his hands on the boys hips grinding himself against him, both of them moaning in unison.

"Z-Zoro," whines a voice.

"Umm?"

"I- I'm not s-sure about t-this, w-what if they f-find us?" He asks trying to form coherent words.

"I locked the door b-before we came in." Zoro was prepared, he had secretly wanted this to be the result of their time spent together this afternoon, even though he hid it well he was also gasping for air under the hardness of his captains crotch.

He lent down and nibbled at Luffy's ear, earning a muffled gasp.

"Z-Zoro s-s-stop."Luffy pushed at Zoro's chest lightly but Zoro got the jist, he stepped away from Luffy but not to far, still close enough to kiss the boy.

"Did I hurt you Luffy? What's wrong?"

The boy just shook his head, saying,"No nothing is wrong it's just..."

Luffy's hands slid from Zoro's chest down to the older mans pants, tugging at the hem." I want more."

Relieved and hungry for the little boy looking up at him, Zoro slides Luffy up onto the counter unbuttoning Luffy's shorts first and slipping them off onto the ground Zoro then continues to take his off, both of their members big but Zoro's bigger in width.

"Z-Zoro!" Exclaims the boy, continuing with," I-I can't take that much it! It's my first time!"

Zoro moves closer to Luffy leaning down to where he was laying, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"O-okay Zoro, I-I trust you."

Zoro and Luffy share a sloppy kiss before the swordsman stands up, positioning his cock at Luffy's entrance, then slowly he pushes in, Luffy granting him a loud squeal.

"Ah Luffy, y-you're so tight!"

"Zoro! Don't say that type of thing!A-ah!"

After a lot of grunting and squealing, slapping and thrusting the two boys came Luffy lay on Zoro's uncleaned chest.

"Zoro." He yawns, tired from their previous occupation.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Luffy."

"Zoro..." Yawns the small boy.

"Yeah Luffy?"

"That was the best kind of meat you could have given me." Luffy leans over to give Zoro a little peck on the nose.

"J-just shut up!" Zoro's face was turning redder by the second but Luffy just smiled.

"Zoro's embarrassed!~ shishishishi!"

"Am not."

The end.

well that was embarrassing and very emotionally draining... Okay, let me see your comments on this! I know it's embarrassing (if been there, many many times) but in the end it's great and you can help me improve my writing, that would mean a lot to me. Thank you for even making it this far and I hope you can find Joy in one of my other fanfic's (another one piece fanfic will be up soon) again thank you and for the time being, good bye!


End file.
